


Bound & Pretty

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: Exactly what the title implies ~





	Bound & Pretty

His hands trace down the body, feathers whispering against his skin,  
His heart melted into a liquid chorus of desire and restraint  
It was all for the man below, staring upwards, unable to twist and bend,  
His body made for a performance, reacting, and creating all into motion  
All for his eyes only, his eyes growing greedy at the sight

 

Preparation was part of the fun, talking to him as he eases the tension out,   
As it permeates through the air with thunderous energy, voice heavy,  
Light bleeds into dark, as his hands traverse the lines of his body once more

 

Followed by silken material, burning red against increasingly warming skin  
Twists, performed over his body as red is spun into intricate patterns,  
Turns of his stomach, as he watches blue eyes rove over him,  
Taut, his chest bends against the bounds, crisscrossing, joining together  
Across his breathing chest, he writhes but he does not resist

 

His lips part as he’s pulled more and more into woven captivity,   
Across his chest, arms, belly, coiling with heat  
Even hotter, across his thighs as he’s forced apart by dark material,  
Firm and cool, a contrast against his rapidly sinking want,  
Till it falls between his legs, untouched yet fulfilling,  
His voice becomes a chant of need and heartache

 

Breaths come out in shallow gasps, as he feels,  
Shadow-soft feathers peppering down,  
Voice guttural yet enchanting, encouragements and admonishments  
Easing the man deeper into his role of willing prisoner,   
“Stay still Yura,” he affirmed, even as the soft goose down reaches its destination,  
Yuuri keens against the touch, liquid flecked wetting the tips, of both length and plume

 

Soft is replaced with dripping starkness, liquid pooling out from the first frozen contact,  
He trickles one over the hardened nub as he lowers himself over the breathless body straining beneath him  
Reaching for his touch, as if his one purpose was to receive his tongue, licking at the cool and warm, groaning in pleasure  
Before he lowers himself down and suckles, more ardently than before

 

Pressure, he had never known such lengths he would be made into a marionette of wanting  
Contorting, shifting into positions till the bonds that held him pulled snugly against his skin,  
Viktor pushed him, with the hint of cloying sweetness edged with promise,  
His hands, following down the slick trail of his mouth, he strains till he sees,   
Light, even as he’s consumed by delicious wanton shadows of his desire,  
He wanted and needed more, and Viktor knew, knew even as he leaves behind a mottled mark

 

His hips stutter but quickly stifled by Viktor’s hand,  
the other lingering along the edges of the bonds wrapped around his thighs.  
He had planned to have red heat splashed across the other,  
Watch it sizzle briefly before cooling into splashes,  
Disorder while tied to his perfect order,

 

Alas, his own selfish wants changed his plans as he leans forward,  
Using the pink of his tongue to leave clear markings of his own creation  
His hands wracking down towards his own, till with a gleam of teeth against his swollen lips,  
Downwards his mouth falls to leave searing touches upon the rapidly shaking planes of Yuuri’s body

 

His hands drift along his own skin as he sought relief from his own mounting pressure,  
He relished the dominance but his own cocktail of desire and respite echoed,  
Till it came with a heaving groan as he fills his already slickened, widened hole,  
Fingers, opening and closing, twisting till he gasped,

 

Yuuri could only watch, desperation coating his moans, much more deliberate and cruel than himself being touched,  
Feel his lover yet not,   
“Vitya please”   
Over and over he begs for release, for capture, all a mix in his thoughts,   
Centred towards the toned torso of his lover down to the slim length of his fingers entering his own mass of quivering muscles

 

Both, who could have lasted if Vitya, eyes smoky blue and black, rolls forward,  
Priming his movements, till with a plaintive cry, fingers are released,  
Replaced, the head rising, falling into the heated core of Viktor,  
Slow, driven low, filling the rooms with movements both laborious and liberating  
Yuuri felt light even as legs strain as his hips jut instinctively

 

Pacing was not measured in time but in breaths, in the rise and fall of bodies hitting together,   
Until it became a pattern, the very reason for the next exhale of air,  
Of words measured into promises and platitudes,  
Languorous moans, groans, rasping into the dark air between  
Until Viktor falls forward and they find each other in a breathless space of a kiss

 

Friction, across tanned skin and red fabric,  
Burning inside and out with his devoured whole,   
He feels the light strands against his cheek as he takes and struggles to give,   
The man above, breaks out into tempered murmurs and cries,   
Driving his own release with his own dance of driving force, fuelling his every moment  
Falling to the sides, he grips the other and receives the little and breaks,  
Spurting the viscous liquid between them  
Over sensitised, he raises himself again and with a determined squirm,  
He drops bodily downwards, drying fluid on his skin made wet again with sweat,  
Pouring over his body as he gives and gives,  
Encouraging the other in his native tongue, richly decadent and broken,

 

Taking beyond his limits, over and over he begs for the other’s wretched release  
To fill him till he overfills, a rush of completion completely taking all his senses  
The bound man destroying him from below with a scream

 

Time returns to the fallen men in spaces, holding each other, breathing into the other  
Nothing breaks their contact even as both laid sated,  
Freedom in the signs, the remnants of their joining, all over their bodies and soul

 

“I want to have signs of you on me Vitya ~” It came in a breathy whisper,  
Break, this is what heartbreak feels like, the other man clutches his chest,  
How?  
How did he become so undeniably won even as he felt pieces of his shell break away?  
Who knew.


End file.
